1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motherboard that has a selective audio connection jack layout.
2. General Background
In many contemporary computer systems, a multichannel sound effect is provided as a standard feature. Support for output of a 5.1 soundtrack format has been widely used. The 5.1 soundtrack format includes six channels: a left channel, a right channel, a center channel, a left surround channel, a right surround channel, and a low-frequency-effect channel (0.1 channel). A coder/decoder (CODEC), such as ALC658 and ALC655 which comply with AC97 edition 2.3, outputs three groups of signals to a three-hole audio connector. The three-hole audio connector includes three audio connectors: LINE-OUT, LINE-IN, and MIC-IN.
In keeping with market trends toward upgrading of sound effect features, a 7.1 soundtrack format is preferable over the 5.1 soundtrack format. The 7.1 soundtrack format uses the six channels of the 5.1 soundtrack format, and further includes a rear left surround channel and a rear right surround channel. The 7.1 soundtrack format needs a CODEC that supports it, in order to produce six groups of signals output to a six-hole audio connector. CODECs that support the 7.1 soundtrack format include ALC850 which complies with AC97 edition 2.3, and ALC880 which adopts the technology of Intel Corporation's High Definition Audio (HD Audio).
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional motherboard 200 defines a connection area 50 for a three-hole audio connector (not shown) to be connected thereto. The connecting area 50 defines a jack layout 52. The jack layout 52 includes five mounting jacks 521 for physically connecting the three-hole audio connector thereto, and a plurality of electrical jacks 522 for transmitting signals between the motherboard 200 and the three-hole audio connector. A coder/decoder (CODEC) 70 for the 5.1 soundtrack format is electrically connected to the electrical jacks 522 via an electrical connection module 60.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional motherboard 300 defines a connection area 80 for a six-hole audio connector (not shown) to be connected thereto. The connecting area 80 defines a jack layout 82. The jack layout 82 includes four mounting jacks 821 for physically connecting the six-hole audio connector thereto, and a plurality of electrical jacks 822 for transmitting signals between the motherboard 300 and the six-hole audio connector. A coder/decoder (CODEC) 72 for the 7.1 soundtrack format is electrically connected to the electrical jacks 822 via an electrical connection module 62.
Hence, for a computer system to provide a choice of the 5.1 soundtrack format and the 7.1 soundtrack format, motherboards of two different specifications have to be installed in the computer system. That is, the motherboard 200 for connecting the audio connector that supports the 5.1 soundtrack format is needed, and the motherboard 300 for connecting the audio connector that supports the 7.1 soundtrack format is also needed. As a result, production costs are unduly high.
If both the jack layouts 52, 82 are defined in the same motherboard 200 or 300, the total expanse of the audio connection area 50 or 80 must be increased. Hence, the specification of the motherboard 200 or 300 must be changed. Even worse, the specification of the associated computer enclosure may also have to be changed as a result.
What is needed is a motherboard having an audio connection jack layout that is capable of selectively connecting with different audio connectors to respectively support different sound effects.